All the Things She Said 2
by purplewinx
Summary: The sequel to All the Things She Said. This story starts where part 1 left off, and goes to a little bit after the baby is born. This isn't a songfic, but is hopefully just as good.


Ok,so this is the sequel to "All the Things She Said". So if you didn't read that,this might be a bit confusing. Anyway, I'm glad you all liked the first one.I was so nervous it was gonna suck.sigh of relief Anyway,I won't keep you waiting. This basically takes place right where part 1 left off.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or the show ,"Danny Phantom".

Sam POV

We finally reached the park. It's only a five minute walk,but it seemed like an eternity.Don't get me wrong.When I'm with Danny,there's no better person to spend an eternity with.

We sat down on a bench,and just stared straight ahead of us.Nobody spoke,or moved.We just sat there. After a while Danny sighed.

"I'm going to be a father." he said.He sounded stunned,sad,and happy.

"I'm going to be a mother."I breathed.I was happy, excited,and scared.What would happen?How would this turn out?Would our baby be healthy?

Once again,as if reading my thoughts, he wrapped an arm around me.

"It's amazing." he sighed. I looked up at him.

"What is?"

"You've only ...e...done "it" once, and you're pregnant."he smirked,"_Paulina _on the other hand..."

I laughed."You don't even need to finish."

"What are we going to tell mom and dad?"

I looked at him."I don't know.But at least they'll support us." I said, a little too bitterly. I couldn't believe my dad just disowned me.Just like that._Go figure,_ I thought,_he left mom,and now he left me. He wasn't a father.He was an abandoner. _

I decided to shake my father from my mind, and I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder and looked up at him. He was everything I'd ever wanted. _How come I never saw it until last night?_ I wondered. He was smart, sweet, funy, there for me, no matter what, and he was simply amazing. He was...perfect, in my eyes.

We just sat there in silence for an hour. but it wasn't a tense silence. Itwas a peaceful one. Danny was the first one to break it. "So, what should we name the baby?" he suddenly said,"If it's a boy, I'm thinking along the lines of...Danny Jr."

"Or Ryan." I grinned jokingly. He shrugged,"Well, sure, we can name him Ryan if the name Danny doesn't click with him when he reaches the adolescent age." He laughed," 'Cos,well, you know how those darn tens can be. One minute they're fine, the next, they want a name change." I burst into laughter, and sighed.

"You know," I began,"in a way, it's a relief to know I'm pregnant now. I mean, I can go for at least a week knowing we're expecting a baby before I go through the sickness stage." I shuddered. "Man, that's gonna suck."

"Just as long as you keep your puke off my shoes, we're cool." he laughed again. I grinned, and hit his arm.

"Hey!"

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do that,"I grinned wickedly.

We joked around for a while before settling into each other's arms. There was more silence. I stared out at the sky, now getting some shades of purple, orange, and pink. The sun was starting to set. It was beautiful. It was relaxing. And being in Danny's arms comforted me. But there was a small fear I had in the back of my mind. It had been nagging at me since last night. I didn't want to ask. But I knew if I didn't, I'd always be paranoid about it.

"Do you regret what we did?"

Danny looked at me with surprise and concern. His blue eyes sparkled, reassuring me of what I'd already known. "No. I don't. If I had the power to turn back time, I'd do it all over again, no regrets. Even though you're pregnant, it was worth it." He held me tight."We'll get through this. I know we will."

"You're not freaked about me being pregnant?" I had to ask. I mean, I know I was certainly freaked. And when it came to big deals, I was definitely better at keeping cool. So how could he be calm?

"Yeah, beyond belief." he smiled, "but I'll keep it together for you." Danny ran a hand through his black hair and blushed,"Besides, if you had to go get pregnant by someone, I'm glad it was me."

I smiled.

Danny POV

I knew I was making Sam feel better. She'd just been through some traumatizing things that no teenager should go through. And on top of that, she just found out she was carrying our baby. I'm just glad that I have ghost powers and was able to see the small baby already forming. She'd be freaked if she starteted getting sick one week later, stressed about if she was pregnant or not. And she wasn't a good liar. So if her dad saw the pregnancy testing kit in the trash, Sam would be dead. As soon as I had that thought, I felt terrible: I'd forgotten that Sam wouldn't be going home again except to get her things. Her dad had disowned her.

I felt it was partially my own fault. I mean, it takes two to tango, right? If I had just stopped it all before we had gone so far, she'd be at home, chilling out, probably with Tucker and me. But now...I can't believe it...but I'm going to be a father. Scratch that. I already am a father.

I sighed and stared at the sky.

I just hope that I can be a better father to my baby than Mr. Mason was to his own daughter.


End file.
